


"what's it called when you knock down all the bowling pins again?"

by princessarcade



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, check it out fam, it's great, they go bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessarcade/pseuds/princessarcade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a bowling alley in Brooklyn, which is a lie because really it begins with a phone call.</p><p>-</p><p>The search for Bucky is put on pause. 'Cause bowling. Then it's on again and fluff, angst, and Mario Kart ensues.</p><p>Welcome to the prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"what's it called when you knock down all the bowling pins again?"

 

It starts with a bowling alley in Brooklyn, which is a lie because really it begins with a phone call. It’s 7:57 pm and Steve is at the Laundromat with Sam. By now, it’s clear that The Winter Soldier – Bucky Barnes – is intent on not being found despite lingering around the neighbourhood he and Steve grew up in. But that’s all fine. Steve can wait for Bucky, even if he has to tail him for years. ‘Besides,’ Sam says as he slams the washing machine shut on their last load, ‘we need a break. And a shower. Or five.’ The right corner of Steve’s mouth lifts at that. It’s been four months since they started their search and Sam apparently has enough patience for the both of them – meaning he hasn’t left and doesn’t hate Steve for the amount of times they’ve had crappy pizza or Chinese takeout after a long day of chasing or being chased. Sam’s great that way. Steve _loves_ Sam because he’s great that way. He opens his mouth to express this sentiment with better wording when his phone vibrates. Pressing the warm phone against his ear, Steve answers.

 

‘Uh,’ he starts. ‘Hello?’

 

‘Who’s that?’ Sam mouths, and Steve holds up his palm as he turns away. There’s the sound of metal clanging against metal and rock music blaring in the background, and now even his ears are smiling.

 

‘The Gutter Bowling Alley in Brooklyn. 9 tonight. Bring booze or snooze.’ The familiar, crisp voice of Tony Stark dribbles into Steve’s ear canal in a surprisingly pleasant way. This is weird. He’s not seen Stark since The Battle of New York. Well, he saw him once at this benefit in Boston but they barely spoke five words to each other. Since New York happened, they’ve only texted a handful of times. So, yeah. This is odd, Steve decides.

 

He realizes a moment later that he’s been thinking too long when Stark clears his throat and adds, ‘I’m just kidding about the booze, Rogers. At ease, Captain.’ Steve hears himself chuckle dryly.

 

‘Sorry, why is this happening?’ His fingers dance on the edge of the washing machine slowly like he and Peggy do sometimes in his dreams.

 

‘It’s my birthday.’

 

Steve might be a terrible liar but he’s got the ability of sensing bullshit within a ten mile radius. He inherited that from his mother, not the serum. Pursing his lips, he waits.

 

‘Cap, come on! You won’t deny an old man his pleasures, right?’

 

‘Stark, you’re a little old, but not that old. Your birthday’s not for a while.’

 

‘You know my birthday – of course you do, you’re Captain America.’

 

‘Tony,’ Steve says and then stills.

 

‘Right well, you better come. The other Avengers will be there so you have to make sure we don’t get ourselves into any other shenanigans. Us being hooligans and all,’ Stark says, barreling through his words with a charming ease. Scoffing, Steve moves to help Sam with loading the dryer, shifting so that the phone is sandwiched between his cheek and shoulder.

 

‘Stop that,’ he murmurs, eyes averting from Sam’s curious grin. He sighs. ‘Alright. I’m coming and bringing Sam.’

 

‘Sam? Who’s Sam? Not the birdbrain?’

 

‘See you, Stark,’ Steve says with a smile and hangs up.


End file.
